


A Night of Comfort

by geeelatinnn



Series: Warm and Safe [1]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff maybe?, Light Angst, M/M, idk actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: That was a loaded question. For one, what does 'us' even really mean for them? And how would Hokuto even answer without sounding desperate?
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Warm and Safe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853086
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	A Night of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah I had another sleepless night when I suddenly thought about this. It's not particularly long and I only read it once after I finished it so forgive me if there are errors.
> 
> I hope you'd enjoy what comes ahead. Oh, and if you have some suggestions feel free to drop by my inbox here or at Twitter :)

Anticipating a visit from Taiga had Hokuto making an emergency grocery run after work. It was not that he looked forward to it and wanted the night to be memorable, because who in the right mind would look forward to seeing the one he loved be hurt, right? Or maybe there was a screw loose on his brain as he was both sad but relieved at the same time when he heard rumors of Taiga's break up at dance practice earlier. Not that he was able to confirm it directly from Taiga but rumors about his break up with anyone tends to hold truth. And once rumors break out, Hokuto knows what to expect come nightfall.

He didn't want to seem too eager so he went with something simple, something that would be believable for someone to eat without expecting company but at the same time something he knew Taiga would want. He didn't even bother to shower first, heck he stayed in his outdoor clothes as he whipped out a batch of tomato soup. Something easy on the stomach since it was already a little late.

Hokuto took a quick shower, not wanting to miss the moment his doorbell would ring. He cleaned up his room a little, stacking up his books in the living room table in a more presentable way, and made sure that the tomato soup he just cooked was still at just the right temperature. He ran a bath in case Taiga would want to take one.

His doorbell rang. Hokuto took in a few breaths first, composed himself, and put on his neutral face, not wanting Taiga to think that he triumphed in the other's break up. As soon as Hokuto opened the door, Taiga entered. Not so much as saying a single word, Taiga just came in and wrapped his arms around Hokuto, Hokuto was able to push the door a little so it closed on its own before he started consoling Taiga.

Taiga took in deep breaths, his tensed body starting to ease up as he took in Hokuto's familiar scent. The scent of his comfort, the scent of his safety. He buried his face further in Hokuto's chest, still silent.

"Do you want some tomato soup?" Hokuto kept a loose enough embrace on Taiga and they both let go when Taiga nodded yes to Hokuto's offer.

Even while eating Taiga was still not talking. He kept mixing around his soup with a blank face. Although he had to admit, it provided his body with warmth and Hokuto did a splendid job cooking it to suit his taste. Taiga looked at Hokuto, who gave him a warm endearing smile. When he was done with his meal, he went to take the bath Hokuto had prepared.

Hokuto dried Taiga's hair before he handed him a set of clothes to sleep in. Hokuto tucked Taiga in the bed before turning the lights off, the bed shifting a little as he slipped beside Taiga. Taiga snuggled close to him, Hokuto's arm under Taiga patting his back gently.

"I don't want to talk." Taiga said. "Just hold me close."

And so Hokuto did, he held him close. Close enough to feel his warmth but not too close that Taiga would have trouble breathing. He knew better than to ask Taiga to talk about his break ups, not after that one time he actually did and Taiga walked out on him in the middle of the night.

Taiga shifted and locked their lips together. Hokuto kissed him back softly, gently holding Taiga's face. Carefully, Hokuto lifted Taiga so he could settle him to lie down on the bed as they exchanged slow, soft kisses. Taiga's hand mapping out his face while the other threaded his hair. Hokuto's hand moved from Taiga's back to his hips. Taiga parted his lips, a signal for Hokuto to deepen their kiss which Hokuto always did when Taiga asked for it. Taiga's back arched from pleasure, his hands now travelling all over Hokuto's body. Their breaths were hurried, Hokuto grabbed a hold of one of Taiga's hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Hokuto." Taiga said in between their kisses. "Hokuto."

The second time Hokuto knew he should stop. Hokuto let go of Taiga's hand and pulled away from their kiss so they could see eye to eye. Taiga smiled softly, sweeping off Hokuto's bangs. And at this time Hokuto hoped for Taiga to say the words he longed to hear, everytime Taiga held him like this he hoped it was finally his time. Taiga gave him one more peck on the lips before nudging him to lie back next to him.

Taiga clung to him again. They have never gone further than kissing until Taiga was satisfied anyway, this was not exactly new for Hokuto. Hokuto just let's Taiga get his way anytime, anywhere, and anything. Taiga could barge in and out of his life anytime Taiga wanted to.

Still, even if he knew Taiga would always come to him for comfort from anything that goes wrong in his life, for times that Taiga is troubled, Hokuto hoped for a little more assurance. But he feared being another one of Taiga's failed relationships and loose Taiga's presence in his life forever. Hokuto let out a deep sigh.

"Are you tired?" Taiga asked, drawing circles on his chest.

"From work? A little."

"From me? From us?"

That was a loaded question. For one, what does 'us' even really mean for them? And how would Hokuto even answer without sounding desperate? 

Hokuto went to his last resort instead of answering the question. "Get some rest, Taiga. You had a long day."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this. It warms my heart that someone out there took time to read my work. I am open to suggestions and comments. A kudos would make me smile knowing that someone out there liked what I put out :)
> 
> If you want to talk or have any suggestions or requests hit me up at Twitter @geeelatinnn
> 
> If you'd like to help a struggling writer out, you can buy me coffee https://ko-fi.com/geeelatinnn it will be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much!


End file.
